wonderwall
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Satsuki, kita nikah saja, yuk." [ ficlet; aomine/momoi ]


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

Warning: headcanon, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

Note: (masih) diambil dari entri nulis random :") self proclaimed fluffy!

* * *

.

wonderwall

.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Satsuki berubah, di mata Daiki.

Berubah bukan secara teknis, melainkan fisik yang kemudian daiki sadari mampu ditandai dengan adjektif cantik. Yang ia ingat dulu Satsuki hanyalah gadis kecil dengan pipi tembam, mata sembap sebab dalam dua puluh empat jam sehari, Satsuki bisa menghabiskan setengah harinya dalam rengek-rengekan menyebalkan. Satsuki juga pendek, dan suka dikuncir dua. Matanya tak secerah yang sekarang, hanya merah muda, itu saja. Ujarannya menyebalkan (dan mungkin, mungkin bertahan hingga sekarang). Lagaknya memanggil _"Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Dai-chan!"_ seolah Daiki adalah penjaga pribadinya yang harus selalu datang dengan tiga kali ujaran nama.

Singkatnya, Satsuki terlampau kekanakan dan menyebalkan. Dan cengeng. Dan tidak cantik.

Tapi dua puluh tiga tahun lewat begitu saja. Yang Daiki sadari pertama kali, ketika Satsuki membuang majalah Mai-chan-nya untuk pertama kali.

"Dai-chan tidak akan dewasa kalau membaca itu terus."

Daiki mengerutkan kening. "Heh, kau ini tidak tahu isinya atau bagaimana, Satsuki. Justru ini majalah laki-laki dewasa."

"Nah, itu!" Satsuki menatapnya dengan magenta menyala. "Lelaki dewasa tidak akan menjadikan membaca majalah dewasa sebagai hobi. Itu kamuflase, Dai-chan. Kamuflase ketidakdewasaanmu."

Daiki berhenti membeli majalah itu dua hari kemudian.

Maka, atensinya beralih, kepada Satsuki. Kise pernah bilang, "Aominecchi tak pernah sadar ya kalau Momocchi itu lebih cantik dari si Mai-chan-mu?" di sisi lain, Murasakibara memberi anggukan afirmatif. "Sacchin juga seksi. Tipemu sekali." Tapi Daiki hanya mendengus dan menganggap itu hal lucu.

Tapi, mungkin, memang dibutuhkan stagnasi akan kebiasaan yang bertahun-tahun ini ia jalani. Daiki terlalu banyak memberi atensi pada Mai Horikita. Sehingga tak ada wanita lain yang mampu masuk ke dalam pikiran-pikirannya selain model seksi itu. Pun Satsuki. Satsuki yang selalu di sampingnya, Satsuki yang juga wanita, Satsuki yang berambut merah muda, Satsuki yang akan datang ke rumahanya dan menggedor pintu kamar untuk membangunkannya, Satsuki yang rela meninggalkan Kuroko demi memasang mata untuknya.

Satsuki yang berbeda dari Satsuki yang dulu; yang lebih dewasa, yang punya senyum-senyum semanis musim semi, yang punya bakat analisis melampaui teman-teman lainnya. Daiki terlalu lama menutup mata, dan ketika ia membukanya, sinar Satsuki terlampau menyilaukannya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begini terang, heh?"

Dan Daiki tersenyum ketika menatapnya. Menelusur kontur wajahnya. Ia punya sosok yang lebih nyata dari Mai-chan—yang eksistensinya lebih meyakinkan. Ia punya sosok yang lebih cantik, secerah matahari, semanis musim semi. Satsuki akan menerangi gelap-gelap hidupnya, Satsuki akan mengajarkannya akan kehidupan—selalu, selalu—bagaimana ia tumbuh dewasa lebih dulu dibanding Daiki. Tapi setelah ini, ia akan meyakinkan diri sendiri, bahwa ia akan tumbuh dewasa untuk Satsuki.

(Untuk menjaganya, membawanya dalam hidup yang lebih terang, bersamanya, menawarkan konspirasi akan masa depan yang mungkin menggiurkan. Untuk meyakinkan, bahwa suatu masa ketika mereka keluar dari lingkar persahabatan infiniti ini, cinta adalah adjektif yang akan pertama kali Daiki uarkan. Untuk Satsuki.)

.

* * *

Kata cinta itu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk terujar.

Tapi, di suatu pagi ketika Satsuki datang dengan teriakan kasualnya, membangunkan Daiki dengan satu entakkan; Dai-chan, bangun! Ini hari pertamamu bekerja di kepolisian pusat!" Daiki menarik tangannya, membuat Satsuki terjatuh di atas tubuhnya dan menatap matanya.

"D-Dai-chan!"

"Sebentar." Daiki melingkarkan lengan di perut Satsuki, menyembunyikan wajah di sisi leher dan menghidu harum yang familier. Di hatinya, ada yang berdetak. Ada yang menggebu hingga Daiki mengerang aneh. Ketika Satsuki makin berontak dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya, Daiki membawa kepala gadis itu kepada dekapan dadanya. "Nah, Satsuki, kau dengar itu?"

Satsuki menahan napas.

Detak jantung Daiki berkonversi dengan detak miliknya sendiri.

"Ternyata aku memang mencintaimu."

Daiki menyeringai dalam ujarnya, mencari wajah Satsuki, dan mengecup lama kening gadis di dekapnya.

.

* * *

Kemudian, segalanya berjalan begitu saja.

Satsuki kira akhir mereka akan lebih sulit dari ini. Tapi, semuanya seolah terprediksi pada hari di mana Daiki datang padanya, menatap langit-langit sore dengan lama alih-alih menguar kata dan kompulsif mengajak bicara. Matahari ketika itu sudah hampir tenggelam, ia melihat bias oranyenya di pipi Daiki, yang tinggi akan tulang rahang. Seolah sore itu, melembut barang sebentar dan berkonversi pada warna-warni sekitar.

Katanya, "Satsuki, kita nikah saja, yuk."

Satsuki terlampau kaget untuk sekadar menaut refleks—tak ada bibir membulat, netra melebar, teriakan-teriakan penuh tanya. Hanya, tangannya yang kecil terangkat untuk menepuk kepala Daiki, menjambak rambut birunya, dan diam-diam berkamuflase menyembunyikan debaran yang tetiba datang.

"Dasar orang mabuk."

Satu hela napas, Daiki menangkap magenta-nya. "Aku tidak mabuk. Aku serius, Satsuki."

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dinyalakan, bias-bias oranye tersubtitusi gelap yang kemudian hadir. Tapi, Satsuki masih melihat bias merah itu di pipi Daiki.

"Kita sudah dewasa. Sudah menggapai impian masing-masing." Daiki memainkan ujung jersey-nya. "Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan kasualitas ini. Bukankah semuanya akan mudah kalau kita bersama? Kita sudah terbiasa, kan? Kau tahu baik-burukku, dan aku tak bisa memikirkan gadis lain yang menyambutku di pintu rumah ketika aku pulang kerja, selain dirimu."

Tiba-tiba saja Satsuki merona. "... Dai-chan!"

"Aku serius, Satsuki." Kali ini, tubuhnya bergerak maju, lurus kepada Satsuki yang masih menundukkan wajah. Ia cari-cari mata itu, ia temukan sinarnya, debar-debar familier yang ternyata masih ada.

Daiki mendapatkannya.

Mata itu. Perasaan itu.

"Oi, Satsuki, aku ada satu penawaran." Bersamaan dengan ujaran itu, Satsuki balas menatapnya erat. "Kau ingin anak laki-laki, kan? Di awal perjuangan kita nanti ... akan kuusahakan mendapat anak laki-laki."

Satu cubitan bersarang di bahu Daiki. "Dai-chaaaaaan! Aho!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, mengacak pelan helai merah muda Satsuki dan membiarkan tangannya terbiasa. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Satsuki menatap langit malam.

Meski di sudut-sudut hatinya ia masih punya sebersit ragu, tapi sudah sejak awal Satsuki tahu. Bahwa segalanya lebih mudah dari yang ia bayangkan. Segala akseptasinya, akan datang bahkan sejak awal sebelum Daiki melamarnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Dai-chan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.** )


End file.
